Episode 789 (8th July 1968)
Plot Ena comes down with a poker and threatens the hidden intruders. They prove to be two young boys who have broken through the storeroom window. Annie keeps Jack awake with her jealousy over Effie and warns him she'll want to know all about the two of them in the morning. Frank Pickles is terrified of Ena calling the police but his elder brother Billy is more sanguine. She lets them go but demands they return tomorrow to do odd jobs. The next morning, Jack escapes Annie's questions. Gary writes to Elsie with his excuses for leaving. She tells an interested Lucille that Ray is her new lodger. Maggie and Gordon return. Maggie and Minnie both think Ena made a mistake in letting the lads go however they turn up as promised at the shop. Jack goes out to buy new braces at Gamma Garments to avoid Annie and meets Effie there. Len tells Emily that Mr Papagopolous owes him and several other people money. Lucille enjoys telling him about Ray's new lodging arrangements. Frank delivers orders while Billy sweeps the shop for Ena. She lets them go and gives Maggie the money for a bar of chocolate that Frank stole before he went. Mr Bright and Mr Fleming separately look for Dickie and Audrey but the neighbours haven't seen them for days. Annie accuses Jack of flaunting Effie in front of her and creates an atmosphere in the Rovers, so much so that Jack walks out to go to the British Legion. Gordon winds up Lucille about the other girls who fancy him. Elsie tells Len to mind his own business when he tells her she's doing the wrong thing taking Ray in. Mr Bright and Mr Fleming aren't pleased to see each other in the Rovers and each blame the other's child for their predicament. Effie finds Jack in Jackson's Chip Shop and invites him home. There, she plays him a record that they used to dance to. Jack turns the sound up and dances with her. Ena comes in to complain and finds them. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Mrs Spicer - Anne Dyson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Billy Pickles - Kevin Walker *Frank Pickles - Bryan Thanner *Mr Bright - Tom Watson *Mr Fleming - Richard Butler *Ron White - Michael Beint Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Jack and Annie's bedroom *Corner Shop *4 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Gamma Garments *Jackson's Chip Shop Notes *In the middle of a scene in Jackson's Chip Shop, the studio lights are accidentally dimmed for some two to three seconds but actors Margot Bryant and Michael Beint carry on regardless in the semi-darkness until they're turned up again. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Unwelcome visitors at the corner shop *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,600,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Effie Spicer: "You see, Miss Nugent, Mr Fairclough's also a man's man but he understands women." Emily Nugent: "Oh, I've never had the slightest doubt of that!" Category:1968 episodes